dundaxiancodexfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrorvortex Of Kor-Virliath
The Terrorvortex "Between the cosmic wake of a thousand solar nightmares, chaos will reign eternal!" The detonation of The Hootsman's nuclear heart vaporized earth and all of Dundee, taking all of humankind with it. Besides this, the explosion also ripped open a dimensional rift in the heavens that would lead to another time where evil reigned supreme. Angus arrives After the detonation of The Hootsman's nuclear heart vaporized the planet earth it also tore a dimensional rift in the heavens which Zargothrax plunged through in order to save himself from certain defeat. Of course, the hero Angus McFife XIII dove in after him. However, Angus McFife XIII could never have expected what would lie beyond. Angus found himself thrust into a terrible past, one where the armies of darkness were much stronger than he had ever seen them before, their symbol of evil once again flying over the spires of Dundee. War raged on the fields of Dunkeld, and an army of undead marched on the city. Angus McFife XIII found himself wondering, was this a twisted dimension? Or was this perhaps true reality? As Angus stood there in disbelief he heard the forces of justice call one name, Hoots. This name roused Angus to his senses again as he headed for the undead army in order to find their leader. It wasn't long before Angus stood face to face with Zargothrax, wielding the Hammer of Glory he attempted to dispatch the dark sorcerer. But the Hammer of Glory had no effect, as it had no power over the dark sorcerer in the dimension beyond the terrorvortex. Angus stared defeat in the face, not knowing what to do next. Angus' Escape Being forced to face down the Deathknights of Crail and Zargothrax at once Angus McFife XIII stood no chance if not for the help of the remaining forces of justice. After they aid him Angus hears about the land of unicorns from someone, and quickly finds himself the nearest mount to ride. With a quick farewell he sets out to find the hidden glen to reclaim the crystalline throne. Riding across the mighty River Tay and many unknown mountains he lets his heart guide him on his travels, to the land of unicorns. As he rides across the path the forces of justice once laid out he finds himself upon the mountains of fire, fighting with both trolls and the undead defenders of Zargothrax as he keeps riding toward his goal without hesitation. finally through a thick mist, Angus descends onto the valley of Achnasheen, and he is greeted by Ralathor the warrior. Finally, he has arrived in the land of unicorns. The Quest Begins Anew Ralathor the warrior greats Angus McFife XIII as a friend, also having been thrown through the terrorvortex. Ralathor speaks words of truth, as he says; "Now in this valley we hide, the last hope in this desperate story, Onwards into the unknown, you must quest forever" Even in a different reality, Angus and Ralathor fight side by side. Slaying dragons, goblins, undead and trolls without fear. During their adventures, Ralathor finds a scroll telling tales of a mighty wizard's jetpack made of ultimate steel. It says that the jetpack lies in a cave to the north, guarded by many unholy creatures.This is a quest Angus cannot fail, for if he does they will all die together. "With the boost of mighty jetpack. Into outer space you can arise. And find your destiny once more" - Presumably Ralathor, concerning the Legendary Enchanted Jetpack Thus, Angus rides to the North. Into the plaguelands of Caithness in order to acquire the Legendary Enchanted Jetpack to stop Zargothrax once and for all. Angus then arrives at Speyside, searching for the jetpack far and wide. Eventually, he finds it in the very depths of the deepest, darkest dungeon of Speyside. Eventually he finds it in the darkness, behind a pair of golden gates and sealed in a chest of diamond. To enter these gates, the wizard placed a spell that would only allow someone with a heart pure as steel to enter. But out of nowhere, an army of dangerous laser trolls' swarm the cave, and Angus realizes Zargothrax must have known where he was going. Even so, Angus feels no fear when facing down the laster trolls. His hammer clashes against the evil trolls' black lasers but without the power of hoots they have no way of beating him. However, the fact that he fearlessly and unhesitatingly charged at the trolls and defeated them proves to the golden gates that truly has a heart pure as steel. Thus, he acquires the incredible jetpack of cosmic steel and takes flight to the astral fire once again to power up the Hammer of Glory. Reinvigorating the Thunder Striking Wizard Thrasher/ Laser Powered Goblin Smasher/ Heavy Metal Darklord Crasher/ Hammer of Glory Category:Location